poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robber Hag
This is how Releasing Sonata's, Aria's, and Adagio's protoplasms goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan meet Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Kuryan, Shaggy, and Umarak look at the vat Ryan Tokisaki: By Primus, Ekimu, and Quintessa. Umarak the Hunter: You know Quintessa? Ryan Tokisaki: Yes. She put Twilight and Optimus under her control one time. Umarak the Hunter: I'll keep watch. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you, Umarak. Shaggy: Like, you do know that as much as Velma. Ryan Tokisaki: I know. Right? Sonata Dusk: Ryan... Ryan F-Freeman: Sonata? I hope it's not Unicron. picks up Sonata's protoplasm Sonata Dusk: Ryan. Thank goodness you're here. Let me go and I can find my body. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Get ready for your ride for your body and know one thing. Quintessa is the Great Deceiver! go of Sonata flies so fast and spots her body and goes in demon possessed body gets hit when Sonata's protoplasm re-enters her body and a demon gets out demon roars then notices it's outside in the sun. It screams and explodes gasps and notices what she has to do at the vat room Aria Blaze: Ryan. Hey, Kuryan. grabs Aria Ryan Tokisaki: Aria Blaze. I was worried about you then Umarak told me. Aria Blaze: Thank Primus for that. Ryan Tokisaki: Aria, you're a protoplasmic head. Aria Blaze: I know, but I'm still the cool one. Ryan Tokisaki: You miss your body? Aria Blaze: Yeah. lets go of Aria Aria Blaze: Whoa! How do you pilot this this!? flies up to the sky spots her body Aria Blaze: There it is! Here we go! flies towards her body but the door shuts and she goes flying off at the vat room grabs Velma's and Adagio's protoplasms Umarak the Hunter: Velma? You too? Velma: Ryan. You need to let me go and I can find my body. Ryan F-Freeman: It's a hero's vow to help friends who are in need. Adagio Dazzle: Ryan. I need to find my body. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. So. Maybe I can make some Keyblades for you and your sisters after the mystery is done. Adagio Dazzle: Ok. Ryan, student of... throws the two protoplasms Adagio Dazzle: PRIMUS!!!!! fly off to find their bodies Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Umarak. The two we need to find are Fred and Daphnie. Umarak the Hunter: Ok. So, you said that you make the sirens some Keyblades? nods and picks up Fred's prototasam looks around and sees a protoplasm coming towards her location then sees someone Sonata Dusk: Uh yo yo you yo. possessed Adagio Dazzle looks at Sonata puts on some fake glasses and whistles comes flying in protoplasm enters Adagio's body and she gets hit then the demon comes out demon roars Sonata Dusk: You could use a little sun light. opens the blinds and the demon explodes smiles Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Sonata? Is that you? Sonata Dusk: Aria? the possessed Aria Blaze gets hit by Adagio's protoplasm with Sonata and Aria Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Wait. This isn't my body. If I'm in her body, Adagio must be.... [] [] [] Aria Blaze: Adagio's voice Boy, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Adagio? Aria Blaze: Adagio's voice Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626